1. Field
Embodiments relate to an active material for a secondary battery, a secondary battery including the active material, and a method of preparing an active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries may be used in portable electronic devices for information communications, e.g., personal data assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and laptop computers, or electric bicycles, electric vehicles, and the like. In addition, electronic devices are smaller and lighter-weight. Thus, small, light-weight lithium batteries with high charging and discharging capacities may be desirable.
Lithium batteries, e.g., lithium secondary batteries, may be manufactured using materials that facilitate intercalation or deintercalation of lithium ions for a positive electrode and a negative electrode, and an organic electrolyte or polymer electrolyte disposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
Lithium secondary batteries generate electrical energy through oxidation and reduction reactions that take place while intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions occur in the negative electrode and the positive electrode.